An Unknown
by AznBoxingGirl
Summary: Naruto, unknown to the whole world. Very little is known about him. Wait till he enters Konoha High. Will he open up? Or will he stay as an unknown forever? Please read and review! Yaoi or nonyaoi, your choice.Narutox?
1. Biography my ass

I'm just doing this story cause I'm bored. So this should be a one shot I guess.

Naruto, unknown to the whole world. Very little is known about him. Wait till he enters Konoha High. Will he open up? Or will he stay like that forever? An unknown.

* * *

Chapter one: Biography my ass

Name: Naruto

Age:15

Past Education: Student of Okaga High

Sexual Orientation:?

Hometown: Unknown

Background story: N/A

_ 'What the hell kind of a student biography is this?' _Iruka thought. _'There's barely any information on him at all.'_

"Surprised? I was too, when I first looked at it." Kakashi told him. "I don't know what Tsunade was thinking letting him into Konoha."

"When...he was at Okaga High...didn't they have more information on him? I mean, this is ridiculus!"

"They had this same information. Nobody even knows his last name." Kakashi replied. "So his family is even a mystery."

Iruka stared wide-eyed as Kakashi spoke. "He sounds like somebody I know." Iruka told him.

"Who? Sasuke? Well...I guess yea...but Sasuke's a little more opened. Unlike Naruto here."

"Who knows."

"So. When does he start?" Kakashi asked, "Tomorrow right?"

"Yea."

"Well I'll look forward to it."

* * *

_**Next Morning**_

"Everybody, please take your seats because today we have a very new student that'll be attending our school." Everybody took their seats and waited. "Now, please come in" Iruke spoke as he pointed to the door.

As he entered everybody stared at him. He didn't care though. It happened at every school he went to. They stare. He keeps quiet. That simpo. No skill involved at all. A/N hahaha reminds me of Tai Mai Shu

Naruto wore a black wife beater and a black fishnet shirt, he had some black eyeshadow underneath him eyes, black baggy jeans with silver chains hanging on the side of his pockets, silver chained belt, and black Jordans. A/N I couldn't think of any better shoes right now That's right, all black, even his hair a little bit. It was still blond but the tips of his hair were dyed black.

"Would you like to introduce yourself to the class Naruto?" he asked

"Naruto. Everything else is none of your buisness." Naruto replied coldly as he went to go sit down. Even the Uchiha was amused by his coldness.

* * *

Cliffie? Yes...No? Anywho, this is how long this chapter will be. I'll probably make them longer in the furure if I continue or when I have more ideas. I know my spelling/grammar/punctuation sucks but oh well. That was just for fun. Want me so continue? I know that was a crappy one-shot but oh-well. And if I do continue what do you want it to be? Yaoi? Straight people? What? 


	2. In my own world

* * *

Sorry bout this, here are the characters of who'll be appearing in this chapter, their age, and their ranking. 

Naruto: 15 Rank: Unknown

?Shadow?:20 Rank: High ANBU level

Naruto: A real mysterious guy don'cha think? A little bit about his life will ge revealed in each chapter. Just a little bit.

?Shadow?: You're gonna have to read to find out. But this guy Is ranked as a high ANBU level even though he had quit. It's just easier for me, cause Jounin would sound too weak. But you gotta read ta find out. Real short chapter though.

* * *

Chapter Two: In my own world.

Small mistakes could turn into disasters, funny little mistakes could snowball so that while you were still smiling at the humor you could find yourself looking at death.

After class Naruto headed out the classroom door, out the school doors, across the front court and he headed towards the forest. Even if Nruto was new here he found his way around quite easily. Not as hard as you would imagine. While he was in the forest he searched for a comfy spot in a tree. He lays down on a big fat looking branch and stares at the sky. _'Dammit'_ he thought, this school sucks. _'Why'd I have to come here anyways. Oh yea. Because of THAT' _he thought as he stared at the mark on his belly. It was a slash mark that was at least 6cm deep and 3 inches wide going straight across his belly. _'Nobody can figure out about this.'_ He pulls his shirt back down and lays there. A few hours later he get's up and walks home sensing someone's watching him from a different set of trees. He ingnore's that person and dashes home.

"Still like that I see." the shadow whispered to himself. "Don't worry though, you'll soon be mine."

Naruto, even if he was so far away could hear him and in a puff of smoke he reappeared behind the ninja. "Didn't I tell you to leave me alone. And I will never be yours.You'll never get my powers. But you might release some personal information while you're here. So burn in hell, Kisami." Those were the final words Naruto had said to him before he used the rasengan to blow his brains out.

* * *

Told you it would be a long chapter. Pretty crappy too. I know some want it to be non yaoi but that can work, there'll just be some gaypeople drool'n ova Naruto K? It sounds like a lot of fun. Also vot'n for pairings. No Naru/Hina

Sakura/Naruto

Ino/Naruto - Muahaha, my vote's on this one.

Tenten/Naruto

Temari/Naruto

And for gay couples...well, the ones that want to be with naruto...not the other way around

Sasuke/Naruto

Neji/Naruto

No Lee/Naruto

Gaara/Naruto - YAY! My votes on this one.

Kankuro/Naruto

Kabuto/Naruto

Kakashi/Naruto - If you choose this one it'll just be like a teacherly love in which Kakashi gives to Naruto.


End file.
